


Winded

by TheWeatherOutside



Series: Whumptober 2019 [38]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid AU, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, Whumptober Alternate Prompts, bird!gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeatherOutside/pseuds/TheWeatherOutside
Summary: Gavin was falling, and then he wasn’t.Whumptober Alternate Prompt 7 - Winded
Series: Whumptober 2019 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501415
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Winded

There was a long moment where Gavin felt weightless. The cold air brushed against his face and he felt the wind flow through his feathers. It was peaceful, quiet. He was left alone with just his thoughts.

For a moment, he felt nothing.

Then, he felt everything.

He tried to slow his fall, but he hit the trees with so much force that branches snapped under his weight, and twigs pulled and scratched at his clothes and skin.

Gavin hit the ground hard. His breath was knocked out of him and he gasped to suck the air back in.

He laid on the ground for a long moment, winded. He turned over onto his back to take the pressure off his lungs and tried to slow his breathing back down.

When he got his breath back a bit more, the pain began to settle in. His whole body hurt; he didn’t even know where to start in taking stock of his injuries.

His wings hurt, but that was a given. It was the reason he fell, after all. He sat up to check them over, rubbing at his chest as he did so as sitting up hurt his ribs.

He stretched his wings out and gently ran a hand through the feathers. The skin beneath stung from the burns of electricity, but that seemed to be the worst of it. They’d probably ache for a while before he could use them again, but at least the damage wouldn’t be permanent.

Deeming that there was nothing he could do for them now, he checked over the rest of his body. For the most part, he was bruised and covered in cuts from the tree branches, but other than that, he didn’t appear to be too injured.

Except for the burning pain that flared in his ankle.

He pulled his leg closer to inspect it. He tried to take his shoe off, but it was hard with a swollen ankle and just jostled his injury, which resulted in more pain.

There wasn’t anything he could do for it right now, but he also wouldn’t be able to go anywhere on his own. He needed a pickup.

He reached for his earpiece, but his hand met nothing. It must have fallen out, so he started to search around on the grass to see if it was nearby.

It took him a little while, but eventually his hand brushed against the small piece of technology. He blew the dirt off of it and stuck it back in his ear.

Suddenly, it came to life as voices filtered through it. There was a lot to take in, a lot of shouting and expletives thrown about, and Gavin couldn’t concentrate on any of it.

“Guys?” His voice came out quiet, breathless, but it was enough to shut the others up.

“Gavin!” Michael’s voice came through, sounding relieved. “We saw what happened. Are you alright?”

“I’ll live.” Gavin winced as he shifted his ankle again.

“It looked like you got electrocuted.” There was a loud sound coming from the other end, like gunfire.

“Some taser, or something.” Gavin recalled the small object that he’d seen fly through the air a second before a it hit his wings and a burning shock was sent through them, which caused him to lose control and start tumbling through the air. “I need a pickup.”

“I’ll come get you, Gav. Just hold tight,” Jack responded, and then they all went back to talking to each other and finishing the heist, although there was a lot less panic in their words than there was before.

Gavin just sat in the small cluster of trees. He took hold of one of his wings and started to preen his feathers and sooth some of the pain away, whilst he waited for his breathing to finally even out and his pickup to arrive.


End file.
